The cook, the maid, her friend and his lover
by princegeorge
Summary: Title says it all! Just read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

**The cook, the maid, her friend and his lover.**

 _A/N Title shamelessly stolen from Peter Greenaway's 1989 film starring Dame Helen and Sir Michael - a must see imho!_

 _So actually nothing in this story belongs to me, not even the title._

 _Hope you like it, x george_

o-o-o-o

Mr Carson was usually the first staff member to get up in the morning, second only to Mrs Patmore. He had found he needed some time for himself before the other staff came down for breakfast and the early mornings were perfect for preparing himself for his duties for the day. In wintertime it was often hard to leave his warm bed so early but now, in May, he enjoyed the soft morning sunshine and the loud, exuberant singing of the birds in the gardens. He entered his office and opened the window, it was pleasant enough to allow some fresh air inside. The familiar sounds of Mrs Patmore rattling pots and pans in her kitchen made him relax even more. A beautiful morning it was, really. He opened his drawer and deliberately chose the most boring of his many ledgers; the Library Dusting Schedule. Every now and then the many books, some of them very old had to be dusted off and inspected for any damage done by insects or mould, and while the maids were executing that job he had to keep the list. What irked him about the job was that many recent additions to the library were not up to his standards of what the library of an estate like Downton Abbey should contain. Finding a copy of _The Hound of the Baskervilles_ in the drawing room had sent shivers down his spine. Did his Lordship actually read that nonsense? No, no, impossible. It had to be one of Lady Rose's books. Or Lady Edith's maybe, she was an avid reader of modern literature.

But there was nothing he could do about it and so he set to work and wrote out a rota for the coming month. Satisfied with himself, he got up and went to the kitchens to have his usual cup of tea with Mrs Patmore just before the fuss of staff's breakfast broke loose.

On his way to the kitchens however, a foul smell entered his nostrils. He sniffed the air again and wrinkled his nose. Good heavens, he thought and hurried towards the kitchens. Entering he found Mrs Patmore stirring a pan, her mind obviously not with the job at hand because she didn't seem to notice the pan was boiling over. Mr Carson rushed towards the stove and pulled the pan of burning milk from the burner.

'Mrs Patmore, are you all right?' he shouted while trying to wave the foul smell away.

'Are you all right?' he repeated, and went to the window to throw it open.

The cook shook her head. 'I'm sorry, I was checking on the eggs. I'm all right, don't worry! It's only slightly burned, I'll have it cleaned in a minute,' she said.

'What's going on? Mrs Patmore, what's wrong?!' Daisy stormed into the kitchen, alarmed by the smell. 'Mr Carson, is she all right?' she asked the butler.

'I am quite well, thank you! I was checking the eggs and you know how easily milk boils over. Nothing to worry about!' Mrs Patmore told them firmly. 'Only fifteen minutes before breakfast, I'm sorry to skip our cuppa today Mr Carson but I need to prepare milk for the porridge again. Daisy, make sure the toast is prepared!'

'Yes Mrs Patmore,' the assistant cook answered, knowing this wasn't the right moment to have a talk with her superior and off she was.

The staff's breakfast in the servant's hall went on as usual. No one noticed anything amiss, but in the kitchen a few maids sniffed the air when they went in. The blackened pan had been put in soapy water and the fresh morning air had blown most of the smell from the room. 'Did we forgot to turn off the stove last night?' Beth asked anxiously but Mrs Patmore shook her head. 'No, no, nothing like that. I spilled milk on the burner and I didn't notice it,' she explained.

But Daisy frowned her brow, and later that morning, in the quiet half hour before lunch, she decided she needed to speak to her friend.

o-o-o-o

A/N the actual title of the Peter Greenaway film is _**The cook, the thief, his wife and her lover.**_

If you haven't seen it yet, make sure that you do!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

o-o-o-o

 _A flashback; this chapter describes Daisy's first months at Downton Abbey. Of course, nothing is mine. Hope you like it…_

o-o-o-o

When Daisy had entered Downton Abbey as a scullery maid, thirteen years old, an orphan that had lived in an institution for the past five years, she had been terrified. Her job was to get up early and first light the fires in the kitchens and after that in the family's rooms. The family had to get up in a nice warm room, but she had to make sure they didn't notice her. After her breakfast she cleaned the oven and then tend to the other fireplaces in the house. However, she had to be careful NEVER to be noticed by any member of the family or their guests! The other maids had made it sound as if one could get the death penalty should that ever happen.

She did very well.. She did her work and made it a second nature to be invisible. No one noticed her, nor the upstairs neither the downstairs. As a result, hardly anyone ever spoke to her at all, apart from giving orders. At first she was glad about that. She was afraid of the other maids, who seemed to know exactly what to do and criticized her al the slightest mistake. She was very afraid of the cook, a short tempered woman who seemed to do nothing but scream at her staff, and she made sure never to get in her way. The housekeeper was a dark and gloomy figure, stern and prim, always dressed in black and carrying keys with her, and in Daisy's eyes that made her look exactly like the staff in the orphanage. During her years there she and the other children had been trained to never, ever cross the staff. Daisy was very afraid of the housekeeper and made herself scarce when she heard the jingling of keys that always preceded her.

But downright terrified she had been of the butler. A tall, large man, with stern features and a booming voice, to her he was almost a creature from another world. Daisy had never known her father, the orphanage was run by unkind women and so this male figure of authority was an unknown phenomenon to her. Luckily, the nature of her tasks made it very unlikely she would ever have to face him, as long as she made sure not to disturb any member of the Family.

So Daisy lived her life at Downton Abbey, very quiet, hardly noticed by anyone unless she had made a mistake, and within four weeks she learned not to make mistakes anymore. And while the lack of scolding made her life easier than it had been in years and she had a warm bed and enough to eat, Daisy slowly started to pine away. She had tried to become invisible and apparently had done so well, it now seemed she actually was invisible. Like a small, grey mouse. She worked hard and made long hours, but she often found herself without appetite. A bit of toast and a cup of tea, a small bowl of soup were enough for her. Mrs Patmore, the cook, had noticed and had frowned upon more than one occasion, and whenever she felt the cook's stern gaze on her she quickly had another bite.

Five months after entering service, Daisy had lost a stone and a half and felt terribly unhappy. She cried herself to sleep almost every night and to her own horror found herself wishing to be back at the orphanage. At least there were the other children, her friends that she could talk to. She wouldn't be so terribly lonely anymore. So one night, after many nights of crying, tossing and turning, Daisy decided to run away. She didn't know the address of the orphanage, only that it had been in York, but she thought she could easily find it. She remembered the building very well and knew that she would recognise it as soon as she saw it. She had no idea how far she had to walk, but she trusted she would find the way.

So that evening, instead of going to bed, she packed a bag with her few belongings and waited until late in the evening before slipping out of her small room. Very, very quietly she made her way downstairs and carefully tiptoed through the deserted corridors. The clock in the servant's hall chiming eleven made her jump, but she managed to find her way through the dark corridors without any obstacles on her way. Finally she reached the back door.

It was locked.

She moved the door-handle up and down, pushed it a bit, but the door remained locked.

A window, Daisy thought. She knew the servant's hall had a window, perhaps she could climb out from there. But when she turned around to go back, she got the biggest scare of her life.

Someone was walking down the corridor, holding a candle. Daisy saw the dancing light come closer and closer, heard the footsteps, but she couldn't see who was approaching. She was almost paralyzed with fear and cowered on her knees, trying to make herself invisible against the doorpost.

'Who's there?!' an ominous voice thundered through the empty dark corridor and she cried out.

'No, please no, don't hurt me…' she whispered, arms wrapped around her knees and eyes wide with fear.

o-o-o-o

'What…?'

Mr Carson stood perplexed. He was making his round through the house as he did every evening, to make sure all fires were banked and all doors and windows were locked. Noticing an unexpected noise near the back door he had growled a warning as he usually did. Most times, it was caused by rats and he'd made a mental note to tell the hall boys they should set out traps again. But then, to his utter surprise he found the small girl, curled up against the door, crying and obviously scared to death by his appearance. Of course, she couldn't see him behind the light, he realised quickly and he put the candle on the floor and stepped around it.

'Don't be scared,' he whispered and squatted down to be at the same height as the girl, 'It's me, Mr Carson.'

Somehow, that didn't seem to reassure the girl. He reached for the candle and lifted it to have a better look at her face.

'Wait,' he said, trying to remember her. 'Wait now. You're the maid, the scullery maid. Mrs Hughes mentioned you. A flower's name you have…Lily?…No, Daisy, you're Daisy. What are you doing here love?'

'I wanted to run away,' the girl whispered.

He didn't know what to do, but he could see she was desperate and exhausted as well. 'But Daisy, it's the middle of the night,' he said gently. 'You haven't got a proper coat and it's cold outside, dear.'

'I know, but I want to leave Mr Carson,' the girl said, tears forming in her eyes.

He jogged his memory. What was it Mrs Hughes had said about that girl? A loose remark it had been, wile they were having their glass of wine before going to bed... 'Mrs Patmore is worried about her youngest maid, Daisy, she seems to be very unhappy. She asked me for help, but the girl seems to be afraid of me. I don't know what to do,' she'd said. Yes, that was it.

He smiled at the girl, suddenly feeling sorry for her.

'You may leave whenever you wish, Daisy. I just don't think it is a wise decision to go out this time of night. Won't you come to the kitchen with me? I will make us a cup of tea and you can tell me what's bothering you. And you can leave in the morning if you wish to, but we have to have a talk first. All right love?'

The endearment probably did it. And the fact that she had no choice.

After studying his face for a long time, she sighed. 'Yes Mr Carson.'

'Good girl.' He held out his hand and helped her get up.

He had no idea why this girl touched him like she did. There had been many homesick and unhappy maids and he had never paid them any attention, that was Mrs Patmore and Mrs Hughes' job and they did it well. So why did he bother now? Why not sent her back to bed and to the housekeeper's sitting room in the morning? He didn't know and decided it didn't matter.

Together the entered the kitchen, a familiar place for her. Good thinking Carson, he prided himself. Not in your office, that would make her nervous. He put the kettle on and started to scour the cupboards for treats. 'I know Mrs Patmore keeps a supply of chocolate biscuits here… no, it's empty. Oh wait, here is some dark bread and cheese. And tomatoes, yummy! I always love a little snack before going to bed, don't you?' he smiled at her, and she bit her lip to hide her grin. So that was where Mrs Patmore's secret supplies went! The kettle was boiling and Daisy prepared tea, while Mr Carson was busy with bread, cheese and tomatoes, not looking like the stern butler at all, humming and in his shirt sleeves. 'There now love. Sit down.'

He had prepared them both a sandwich with a thick slice of cheese, fresh tomato and some salt and pepper. Daisy suddenly found she was starved and devoured the sandwich. Mr Carson smiled and prepared them both a second one. She looks like she hasn't had a good meal in weeks, the thought to himself. When they finished their treats and had a fresh cup of tea, Mr Carson patted her hand.

'Now Daisy, tell me why you wanted to leave tonight,' he said gently.

She hesitated and he noticed it.

'Don't be afraid to tell me. We have raided the kitchen together and that creates a bond between us. I was hungry and I daresay, so were you.'

'Yes Mr Carson I was,' she said. She began to feel comfortable now, he could see that. Alone in the kitchen, sharing a secret. She smiled at him.

'Thank you Mr Carson,' she said shyly.

He had been kind to her, in fact, he had been kinder to her than anyone in the past years. He still was a tall man with eyebrows like caterpillars and a dark voice, but she could see kindness and compassion in his eyes. She wasn't afraid of him anymore.

And she told him why she had wanted to run away.

Mr Carson listened with growing concern. Good heavens, and he'd always thought Downton Abbey was a safe haven for everyone, be it upstairs or downstairs! His first impulse was to ask why, why! hadn't she asked someone or told someone, but he managed to suppress that. It was obvious she had not felt safe enough to do so! While she talked he studied her and it became clear to him why she had touched him in the way she did: she reminded him strongly of his younger sister Molly, who had died at age twelve after being run over by a carriage. He had been fond of Molly and had missed her terribly. Now, it seemed she had sent him a replacement…..

When she finished talking he reached across the table and took her small hands in his.

'I am very sorry you felt that way Daisy. I hope you will agree to stay here until tomorrow, and then you can decide what to do. In the meantime, I want you to know you and I are friends now. You can always turn to me when you need help or just someone to listen to you, and we will have no secrets for each other. Is that agreed?'

'I would like that very much Mr Carson. If I had a friend, I wouldn't feel so lonely anymore.'

'Good. It is very late now, so I will arrange for one of the hall boys to do your early morning duties and I'll report to Mrs Patmore that you are unwell. She'll understand, she's been worried about you for some time. She is a kind woman at heart, in spite of all her shouting.'

'Thank you Mr Carson.'

'Off to bed with you then. I'll clean up in here,' he said.

Daisy got up, walked up to him and stood on tiptoes to kiss his cheek.

'Goodnight Mr Carson,' she smiled.

'Goodnight love.'

From that day on, they had been friends.

o-o-o-o

A/N _Please leave a review if you can find the time, thnx george_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A/N _Thank you for your reads and reviews!_

o-o-o-o

In the quiet hour after lunch, when she knew he would be in his office, Daisy knocked on Mr Carson's door and slipped inside with a cup of tea and a few of Mrs Patmore's almond biscuits she knew he was fond of.

He looked up and smiled at her.

'I've been expecting you dear,' he told her. 'Ah, almond biscuits! You know me too well.'

She chuckled and sat down opposite his desk.

'And you know me very well too, because you've been expecting me, she said.

'I was indeed. I suppose you wanted to see me about Mrs Patmore.'

She nodded.

'I thought so,' he said. 'Do you think she is ill? Burning the milk like she did this morning is not like her, and I have to say I've noticed her being absent-minded a few times earlier.'

Daisy nodded again.

'I have noticed it lots of times Mr Carson. I don't think she is ill, not ill as in sick that is, but I think she might need a little help.'

'I'm all ears,' Mr Carson said.

o-o-o-o

Mr Carson listened to his young friend, who now was their assistant cook, while sipping tea and munching almond biscuits.

'I see,' he murmured. 'Yes, yes. I believe you are right Daisy. We have to help her, she deserves it. You are quite right my dear. I do think however we may have to add a third person to our little conspiracy. That would make a lot of things easier.'

'Do you mean Anna?' Daisy asked.

He shook his head.

'No, I was thinking of Mrs Hughes. You know she and Mrs Patmore are friends in a way. She might be able to help us arranging things.'

Daisy grinned and he put on his stern butler face.

'Be careful there, young lady!'

She chuckled at that.

'Yes Mr Carson. I was just thinking Mrs Hughes is the best person to help us. She can go everywhere and no one asks her questions about it, because she looks so innocent.'

Now it was his turn to chuckle.

'Daisy if only you knew! Rule bending is one of her best qualities. I have to admit I've had many a row with her about that, but it's in the past now. In hindsight I had to admit she was right on more than one occasion.'

They laughed together.

'That is high prize from you Mr Carson,' Daisy told him with twinkling eyes. I'll have to go now, dinner won't cook itself. Thank you for listening and offering help!'

'Of course dear, I'm sure we will be able to cook something up.'

She got up from her chair and made her way to the door.

'Thank you Mr Carson!'

She left the room and dashed to the kitchens.

o-o-o-o

'Daisy where have you been! I need you to start preparing the desserts! Go on, girl!' Mrs Patmore's shouting welcomed her.

'Yes Mrs Patmore,' she smiled.

'What's so funny?' the cook growled.

'Nothing, Mrs Patmore,' and she started kneading the fine dough for the raspberry pies.

Janet, the kitchen maid had carefully washed the tender fruits and brought them over to her. 'Daisy, do you know what's wrong with Mrs Patmore?' she whispered. 'She seems to be even more impatient than usual…I don't know what to do and nor does Emily, you know, she just keeps shouting at us no matter how hard we work...'

Daisy folded the dough and folded it again.

'I know Janet, but try to bear it for another two weeks or so…I am working on it. ..and I have help.'

'Are you sure?' Janet didn't seem to be convinced and she looked worried. 'Because…I don't know… one of these days I might just explode and talk back and that would be the end of my job here! You know that, Daisy!'

She tried to calm the girl down. 'I know that, honestly! I promise, two weeks and it will be settled. You know, next weekend they celebrate Lord Grantham's 60th birthday and the house will be crowded with guests. Dinners and receptions and dances and even breakfasts to be prepared, it makes her nervous. I'll do as much as I can and Mrs Hughes has everything planned with her Ladyship and she and I have gone over the supplies already, so that's settled and she has nothing much to do. I'll handle her Janet.'

'If you're sure,' the girl said.

'Well, I'm not sure. I'll do my best, that's all.'

'Only two weeks?'

'Two weeks,' Daisy smiled.

In fact, her oldest friend at Downton Abbey wasn't the only one she had consulted. On her half day the week before, Daisy had paid a visit to the doctor, and she had left his office with a small bottle in her purse.

'Three to five drops before bedtime when needed Mrs Mason, and I trust you are able to read the signs.'

o-o-o-o

Daisy sighed. Today was His Lordship's actual birthday so the Dowager and Mrs Crawley, Lord Merton and the Duke and Duchess of Whitechapel were coming to dinner. Nothing much outside the ordinary, but Mrs Patmore was beside herself.

'Daisy, Janet, Mary! I need the parsley and lemon and where are the eggs… Emily where are those eggs! I need them here this instant! I have to…'

Daisy took her by the elbow and pulled her from the kitchen into her small office.

'Sit down,' she ordered.

'But Emily has to…' Mrs Patmore began but Daisy pushed her down in her chair.

'Emily is clutching the eggs and Mary has already cut the parsley and peeled the lemons. Everything is going smoothly and I want to know what's going on,' she told he older woman sternly.

'The Duke and Duchess….'

'Come on Mrs Patmore, they've been dining here so many times. And you know why, their cook doesn't know how to boil an egg!'

'Yes, but… his Lordship's birthday party,' the cook began.

'It's all taken care off,' Daisy reminded her.

Mrs Patmore sank down on her chair.

'Oh, Daisy girl, I don't know what's wrong. I feel so restless these past months. Doctor Clarkson says it's provably my blood pressure and he says I need to rest more but how can I rest when…'

'You have to rest now Mrs Patmore. Everything is prepared and me and the girls can handle it. You go up and have an early night.'

'But..'

'You go up to your room,' Daisy insisted. 'Take a hot bath, the women's bathroom should be empty now. I'll have a light supper prepared for you.'

'No.'

'?'

'No supper, I'll just have coffee and toast before I go to bed. Have them put it in my room. I think I will be asleep before eight. Oh, and Daisy? I would love to have a hot water bottle in my bed. You know, just this once.'

'Yes Mrs Patmore,' Daisy smiled.

The cook went up to have a bath and Daisy arranged for the coffee tray, she carefully counted four drops in the cup and had the tray sent up. And a hot water bottle was put in Mrs Patmore's bed and a few sprigs of lavender cut from the gardens, on the night table.

o-o-o-o

 **TBC!**

 _Please leave a review if you have a moment….._


	4. Chapter 4

The cook ch 4

 _ **A/N**_ _Chelsie, finally!_

o-o-o-o

'Enter,' Mr Carson murmured when he heard a knock on his office door late that evening.

'Nice to see you, too,' Mrs Hughes remarked when she came in. He smiled sheepishly. 'I'm sorry, I just didn't know who to expect,' he explained.

'At this hour? Who else were you expecting?'

'Well, I assume you have heard about the small kitchen crisis,' he said.

'Do you mean Mrs Patmore leaving the kitchens before starters were served? I know about that and I have to say I'm glad she took an early night for once, she's been looking a bit off the past days. But has there been a crisis because of that? I certainly didn't notice anything wrong. And who would visit you about that at this hour?'

He smiled.

'Well, there is my young friend Daisy.'

'What?'

She stood agape.

He rose from his chair and walked around his desk to take her hand.

'I believe your sitting room has a comfortable settee, my love. It's a long story and I want to hold you while I tell you.'

o-o

They had moved to her sitting room and settled themselves on the settee. Mr Carson had put aside a half empty carafe of white wine that was left over from the family's dinner. It was a delicious Italian wine and he would not have it wasted, so he'd carefully chilled it and prepared to enjoy the two glasses left with his beloved.

'There you are dear.'

A side table was pulled near the settee so they could put their glasses down and Mr Carson had gone to the kitchens to fetch them a small plate of Cheddar and nuts.

Mrs Hughes took a sip of the wine and closed her eyes in delight.

'Mmm Charles, what is this? It's delicious!'

He chuckled.

'I knew you'd say that, that's why I saved the leftover for us. To be honest it was wasted on half of the dinner guests.'

She laughed out loud.

'Charles, I'd never thought I'd hear you say anything disapproving about the upstairs!'

He looked sheepish. 'Well, you know. Some of the guests really didn't know what they were having. Might have served them dish-water as well. His Lordship appreciated it, though and I'm glad you do, too. It's a Grillo, from Sicily. Rarely imported. Goes well with the Cheddar, don't you think?'

'It's perfect,' she had to agree.

They spent a quiet half hour on the settee, enjoying their wine and each other's company. Mrs Hughes had pulled up her legs and had nestled herself in Mr Carson's embrace.

He stroked her shoulder and kissed her forehead, and she reached up to kiss his lips, buried her face against his neck and curled up in his arms.

He smiled and waited for the question, it had to come within minutes now. And indeed he felt her take an deep breath and there it was.

'Tell me about Daisy. Do I have to worry?'

He pulled her a bit closer, chuckling against her hair.

'Elsie! Do you really mean you think me dashing enough to court a young girl like Daisy?'

She raised an eyebrow.

'Well yes, I do think you very dashing, and young girls are often attracted by handsome, older men.' It was said lightly, but he heard the anxiousness in her voice. He sighed inwardly. What had happened to her to make her that insecure?

He wrapped her in his arms. 'But I have you, Elsie. And yes, I know you aren't as young as our Daisy anymore, and I don't care one bit. You are my sweet darling girl and I love you very much. Never doubt that, my dearest.'

'I'm sorry…' she muffled against his chest. He gently lifted her face up and kissed her lips.

'It's all right love. Now let me tell you about young Daisy and me.'

o-o-o-o

'Och Charles, that poor lass… If only I'd known of whom I reminded her in those days,' Mrs Hughes sighed when he finished his tale. 'I always felt she was afraid of me, but I didn't understand why. Good thing you found her there. Imagine what would have happened had it been me... good heavens.'

He nodded. 'I think she might have fainted from utter fear. She was so unhappy and confused at that time.'

'So in a way she replaced your baby sister?'

'I suppose so,' he had to admit.

'I am glad. She was able to bring out your soft side and if I'm not mistaken, at that time there wasn't much for you to be soft about.'

'You're right,' he said.

'And you two are the best at keeping secrets I'd have to say,' she smiled. 'Does Beryl know? She suspects you have an ally in finding her supplies of chocolate and almond biscuits, but she thinks it's me.'

'Has she noticed?' he asked her.

'Of course she did,' Mrs Hughes chuckled.

'Well, actually it's Mrs Patmore I wanted to talk to you about, because I too have noticed she's not quite herself the past weeks and this morning Daisy asked my help. She believes she knows what's irking Mrs Patmore and I think she might be right.'

He told her about Daisy's suspicions and she felt her eyes start to shine.

'I think Daisy's right too Charles, in fact I'm pretty sure she's right,' she said.

The clock chimed midnight and they parted reluctantly and got up from the settee.

They both had to rise at six the next day and they had to get some much needed sleep. Charles held her hand while they climbed the stairs to their small attic rooms and when they reached the door that parted the male and female servant's corridors, he gently pulled her in his arms for a goodnight kiss.

'I hate this, you know,' Elsie whispered against his neck.

He stroked her cheek.

'Only two more months love, and we'll never have to part like this again,' he whispered back. 'Sleep well dear. I'll see you in my dreams.'

'Sweet dreams then, my love,' she smiled.

o-o-o-o

Two days later, on a quiet Sunday morning, Charles was busy in his office. The family were spending the weekend in London and with no cups of tea to serve and no bells to answer, he finally had time to get up on his paperwork. He was making good progress and enjoyed his elevenses, just brought in by Daisy who took a small break to have a cup of coffee with him, when a knock on the door sounded and the housekeeper entered the room.

'Charles, I think…' she began and cut herself off when she saw he had a visitor and blushed fiery red.

'I'm sorry Mr Carson, I'll come back later,' she said but he shook his head.

'No no Mrs Hughes, come in please. Daisy and I were discussing the situation in the kitchens that I told you about,' he explained. 'Sit down, please. Daisy, is there any chance of more coffee and another cup?'

'Of course Mr Carson, the girl grinned and went to the kitchen to fetch more supply.

'I'm so sorry Charles, I didn't think you'd have a visitor or I wouldn't have barged in like that, what must she think, me addressing you by your given name!' Mrs Hughes said, looking embarrassed.

'She probably thinks a lady is allowed to call her fiancé by his given name,' he answered with a grin, but his words only made her blush more heavily.

'What?' she whispered. 'How did she guess…does anyone else know…'

'Don't panic,' he reassured her. 'Daisy and I agreed a long time ago never to have secrets for each other. I'm sorry, I should have told you. And no one else knows.'

'Only Beryl,' Mrs Hughes had to admit at that. 'I told her, she's my best friend, you know.'

They smiled at each other and Daisy came in with a fresh pot of coffee and an extra cup for the housekeeper.

'Good idea, Daisy,' Mr Carson nodded approvingly. 'We might as well start making plans now that we've got the time. If you agree, Mrs Hughes, Daisy?'

Both women nodded.

'Very well,' Mr Carson began.

o-o-o-o

 **TBC soon, x george**


	5. Chapter 5

The cook ch 5

 **A/N** _Dear guest reviewer and anyone else who might be worried; the title is really the only similarity between this story and Peter Greenaway's 1989 film! BTW; which part do you imagine to be played by Carson in the final scene? I have to admit you have put some disturbing ideas in my head….for now, enjoy this perfectly innocent story!_

o-o-o-o-o

'Mrs Patmore, I would like to have a few hours off around lunchtime the day after tomorrow, that's Wednesday, if that's all right with you?' Daisy asked one evening a week later.

The cook was sitting at her small desk, checking the supplies of spices needed this week. 'Cinnamon, vanilla, cloves…' she murmured.

Daisy had brought them both a cup of tea and she looked up, smiling. 'Thank you dear. Have a seat. I know the day after tomorrow is William's birthday, so I assume you want to visit Mr Mason?'

Daisy nodded.

'Of course you can go. It's just her Ladyship, the Dowager and Mrs Crawley for lunch upstairs Wednesday, we should be able to handle that without you,' Mrs Patmore said.

'Thank you Mrs Patmore. I'm looking forward to see Mr Mason again,' Daisy said happily. 'He's always so kind, I imagine it's almost like having a father.'

Mrs Patmore swallowed back a tear. She knew Daisy had never had a real family, and she was happy the girl had found a new kind of family in Mr Mason. She patted Daisy's hand.

'He is your father in law, so you're right about that,' she said warmly. 'I'm so glad you and he became such good friends. He is a kind and wise man.'

'He is,' Daisy agreed. She took a sip of her tea and then suddenly scooted upright.

'Mrs Patmore, wouldn't you like to come with me Wednesday? I'm sure Mr Mason wouldn't mind!'

The cook choked on her tea. 'You know that's impossible Daisy! The cook and the assistant cook being absent at the same time, Mr Carson would be beside himself!' she spluttered.

Daisy nodded, looking pensive.

'I think you're right,' she admitted. 'But it would have been nice Mrs Patmore, you and I visiting Mr Mason together. He has a massive supply of home made jams and jellies and we're welcome to come over and stock our cupboards, he told me.'

'That's very kind of him, but you'll have to decide what to buy on your own this time. I know you can do that.'

'I think so yes, Mrs Patmore. Thank you for giving me a few hours leave, and good night,' Daisy said while she rose from her chair. 'And don't stay up too long.'

'I won't, I'm almost finished. Goodnight dear,' the cook answered and Daisy left.

o-o-o-o

'Well?' Mrs Hughes asked. She had been waiting in her sitting-room for Daisy to report.

'She didn't say no to the idea, so that's good news,' the younger woman grinned. 'She only said it's impossible because Mr Carson would have a fit if both the cook and assistant cook were to be absent at the same time, and she would be right about that in other circumstances.'

'Oh yes, imagine the Family being served a less than perfect potato,' Mrs Hughes smiled. 'Thank Heavens he's gotten a lot more relaxed about that. Good work Daisy, I'll pick it up tomorrow. Goodnight, dear.'

'Goodnight Mrs Hughes,' Daisy said and left the room.

o-o-o-o

'Any news on our project?' Mr Carson asked his fiancée later that evening.

She was sitting on his lap and they had abandoned their wineglasses to enjoy a series of rather steamy kisses. He stroked her shoulder.

'Daisy has suggested Beryl accompany her on her visit to Mr Mason on Wednesday,' Mrs Hughes answered. 'Mmm Charles, that's nice…'

His fingers played with the loose curls in her neck, and he dropped a kiss on the soft skin there.

'Don't change the subject,' he grinned. 'What did she say to that?'

'According to Daisy she didn't say no outright, she only said it was impossible, because you were going to have a fit should they both go out at the same time.'

He let his fingers wander over her neck and shoulders.

'Mind you, being the butler here I am supposed, I would almost say obliged, to have a fit about that Elsie,' he whispered, his breath hot against the skin above her collarbone. 'Next step?'

'I'll speak to her tomorrow and tell her she deserves a few hours off, you know, I think I might persuade her…Charles, stop that please, or I won't be able to control myself anymore...'

He reluctantly removed his hand from her breasts.

'You're right,' he sighed. 'Time to go up. Good thing we aren't married yet, or you wouldn't get any sleep tonight, my dear Mrs Carson.'

She wrapped her arms around his neck. 'And neither would you, my darling man,' she whispered in his ear, before climbing off his lap.

They climbed the stairs and tenderly kissed goodnight, then went into their separate rooms.

o-o-o-o

'I've asked Mrs Hughes,' Daisy told Mrs Patmore the next morning, a happy smile on her face. 'She says it wouldn't be a problem, us having a few hours off together, we can make the preparations and the other staff are capable to finish lunch for the ladies, it's only the three of them' she reported.

Mrs Patmore abandoned the spinach she was checking, found a towel and dried her hands.

'That's all very well, but there's still Mr Carson to deal with,' she answered her assistant. 'He'll never agree, no matter how many of my almond biscuits she feeds him. And he is right, because whoever washed this spinach has left a bucket of sand in it! Janet, come here at once and wash it again and this time properly! Whatever possessed me to hire that silly girl is beyond me! How am I supposed to…'

Daisy noticed the signs of a massive outburst and she took the cook by the elbow and gently led her into Mrs Hughes' sitting room, where she knew the housekeeper was working on her ledgers.

'Mrs Hughes would you please speak to Mrs Patmore?' she said, leaving the cook flabbergasted.

'What…?'

'Sit down please, Beryl,' Mrs Hughes told her friend. 'And kindly tell me what's going on.'

Mrs Patmore sank down on the settee.

'As if you don't know,' she growled.

'I might have an idea,' the housekeeper admitted. 'But why don't you just tell me? We're friends Beryl. I thought…'

The door opened again after a short knock and Daisy came in, bringing them a pot of fresh tea. 'I'll take care of the kitchen Mrs Patmore,' she said and left again.

Mrs Hughes poured tea and added a few drops of milk to Mrs Patmore's cup and a generous amount, plus a spoonful of sugar to her own. 'Baby tea,' Charles used to mock her.

'Out with it, Beryl,' she smiled.

The cook took a sip of her tea and sighed.

'Well, you know. I am getting on and I'm not going to be the cook in this household forever. And even if that were possible, I don't really want that anymore. It's all your fault, Elsie.'

She scooted upright in surprise. 'My fault?'

'Yes it is,' Mrs Patmore said.

o-o-o-o

 _Please leave a review if you can spare a moment….they make my day! x george_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six.

 _ **A/N**_ _Princegeorge Is Not Dead! Only the laptop crashed and died in a terrible way and with it went the inspiration….for a long time. Then a new laptop came along and your George just couldn't get used to the new thing… until about now._

 _And there's a story to finish so here it is; the final chapter. A nice long read with lots of fluff….and then some more fluff. Enjoy!_

O-o-o-o-o

'But I had no idea, Charles.'

'Why should you?' he said, pulling her closer to him.

'Because I felt the same when Anna married Mr Bates,' she confessed. 'I was very happy for them, but I realised I would like to have the same thing, someone to love and to be loved by. And now I have that, I have you, and I completely forgot about other people's feelings. I'm ashamed of myself,' she said.

He smiled and dropped a kiss in her hair. That was his Elsie, always looking out for others.

'I see what you mean, but Elsie, you're only human,' he whispered in her ear. 'Don't feel guilty for being happy. Beryl will be alright, if Daisy's plan works and I know it will because I helped her with that.' She chuckled, then curled up even closer against his chest and sighed. 'You always know how to cheer me up,' she said. 'Thank you so much.'

'My pleasure darling, always,' he smiled. 'Now, let's go to bed, tomorrow will be an interesting day if everything goes as planned. I have to admit I'm a bit excited!'

They got up from Mrs Hughes' sofa, closed up the room and began the climb to their small rooms in the attic.

He walked her to the door separating the men's rooms from the female staff and kissed her goodnight.

'Sweet dreams, Elsie.'

'And you, Charles. Sleep well.'

o-o-o-o-o

The next day indeed turned out to be a very interesting one. It started quietly enough, but then Mr Carson received a telephone call from His Lordship, informing him that he would join his wife, his mother and Mrs Crawley for lunch, and that he would bring a guest. Mrs Hughes noticed the signs; he became The Butler and started muttering about His Lordship, a Guest, the Family Always First, cook and assistant cook not present … , and she quickly pulled him inside her office.

'It's nothing!' she hissed. 'Mrs Patmore and Daisy have everything prepared, the kitchen staff is prepared, all they have to do is double the portions!'

'But…'

'It's just a lunch, and it's a good opportunity for Ellie to prove she's worth being head kitchen maid. It will be fine Charles!'

'Oh, alright then, if you say so,' he grumbled finally, and she knew it was a big step for him. So she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him soundly before they had to join the staff again.

The upstairs lunch went smoothly, head kitchen maid Ellie did a fine job.

'That went very well!' Charles stated cheerfully as they enjoyed their usual cup of coffee in the quiet hour after lunch. Elsie kept a stoic face, as she always did on occasions like this, but he surprised her by laughing out loud. 'Come on Elsie, say it!' he told her.

She looked up in confusion. 'Say what?'

'Say; I told you so,' he smiled. 'Because you did, you told me it would go well and I realised it wasn't the first time. In fact, you've told me so on many occasions and you were always proved right. Thank you, Elsie.'

'For what?' she asked, still not sure what this was all about. He smiled and kissed her cheek.

'For being you, my love. For being able to knock some common sense into me,' he told her fondly. 'I'm sorry it took me this long to realise that.' He kissed her again and pulled her closer to him. She curled herself against his warm frame, enjoying the closeness, but she still didn't understand what happened.

'I am glad, but what made you have this revelation so all of a sudden,' she whispered.

'This day, Elsie. We planned for Mrs Patmore and Daisy to have a few hours off together, kitchen staff prepared and all. Then his Lordship calls and really, only just announces there will be two more people at lunch, and I went into full butler mode. You pulled me out of that and I am grateful, Elsie. You make me act human, I see that now. Thank you, my love.'

She smiled against his neck. 'Anytime, darling,' she whispered.

o-o-o-o-o

Later that day, they met a very excited assistant cook in Mr Carson's pantry.

'Oh, it went brilliant Mr Carson, Mrs Hughes! We had a nice lunch and after that we all went out to pick strawberries and at your suggestion, Mr Mason's farmhand took me with him, just walking a little bit faster than Mr Mason and Mrs P, so that they could have some time together. It worked really well, and then it got even better, because Mrs P tripped over a root and sprained her ankle! It isn't broken but she can't walk, she has to spend the night at Mr Mason's farm and tomorrow the doctor will come to see her. Isn't it great?'

They both bit back a smile at the girl's delight and shining eyes.

'Daisy, Daisy, I'm ashamed of you! Mrs Patmore sprains her ankle and you think that's brilliant?' Mrs Hughes asked her sternly, although she didn't quite manage to hide the spark in her eyes.

'Oh no, I don't! Honestly I don't! But isn't it just wonderful? Them spending a whole evening together?' she beamed.

'I agree this outcome is even better that we expected, but there is the fact of Mrs Patmore not being here for at least another day,' Mr Carson remarked. He raised his eyebrow. 'Hmm?'

She finally realised her slightly misplaced joy about the situation and sat up right.

'I know Mr Carson, and I promise I will work for two. Of course I am sorry that Mrs Patmore is hurt, but…Gerald said she will be fine.'

'And who exactly is this doctor Gerald?' Mr Carson inquired.

To Mrs Hughes' delight the young woman blushed.

'The…the farmhand. He used to work in the army hospital in Belgium during the war, you know, like Mr Barrow, and so he knows a bit…'

'Then I suppose it's all right Daisy,' Mrs Hughes helped her out. 'We'll just have to wait and see. And you might want to ask Ellie to help you tomorrow. Two extra people for lunch upstairs today and she managed perfectly. Didn't she, Mr Carson?'

'She did,' he fully agreed, and she smiled at Daisy's shocked features at that unknown phenomenon.

'So it would seem our plan has worked more than well, though we're all sorry it took Mrs Patmore to get hurt in the process. Now I suggest you get to work young lady, dinner has to be cooked although I'm happy to report that the family will not be here. His Lordship and her Ladyship were invited by their lunch guest, the new mayor of York, to have dinner with him.'

To his surprise, Daisy chuckled at that.

'Well, it's Mrs Patmore's raspberry tarts for afters downstairs then! I'm sorry Mr Carson, but we already prepared he dough and the raspberries have to be served today or I'll have to throw them out. I'll get to work then. Thank you so much for everything and you too, Mrs Hughes!' and she dashed out of the room.

Mrs Hughes got to her feet as well.

'I'm sorry Charles, but I really have to finish my paperwork. There's still a small pile of bills waiting for me.'

'Very well, my dear. I'll see you at dinner.'

They kissed and she went to her own office, but halted at the door.

'Charles, do you think we could send a note to Mason farm, to inform Mrs Patmore that we're managing and she should take her time to heal?'

He smiled fondly. 'Of course we can, I'll ask one of the hall boys to deliver the note. That's my Elsie, always taking care of everyone and that's why I love you so much. A heart of gold. Come here love,' and he got up and pulled her into a warm embrace.

Enjoying the feeling of being held against his large, warm frame, she sighed happily.

'You know Charles, to be honest I am glad Beryl has to rest for a few days, and in another environment. I think it will do her good, apart from everything else,' she whispered.

'My thoughts exactly. Now, off to work with you, or I will keep you here until dinner time.'

Another kiss and then she left.

o-o-o-o-o

At the same time, things at Mason farm weren't running so smoothly. Mrs Patmore proved to be a difficult patient. She snapped at Gerald, the farmhand, when he told her to have a seat and put her foot up.

'What do you know anyway? Huh?'

'I used to be a medical orderly in the army Mrs Patmore, so I do know enough to tell you not to walk and have your leg up. And I will place a bandage around your ankle, and you will have to keep it there until the doctor comes!' he told her sternly.

'But…'

'I'm sorry Mrs Patmore but I have to insist…no more walking for you this day. Now please raise your leg so I can apply the bandage. It has to be a bit firm, to prevent swelling an keep the ligaments in place.'

'Oh, well, I see I have no choice here,' the patient muttered but in the end she did as Gerald told her and let him look after her ankle.

Mr Mason watched the scene and enjoyed it, although he made sure not to intervene.

'So there you are Mrs Patmore,' Gerald told her after applying the bandage. 'Stay here in this chair, your leg on this stool and do not try to walk. '

'But what if I need to use the bathroom?'

'I'll fetch you a pair of crutches. I keep several sets, just in case. ' And off he went.

Mr Mason smiled. 'Well Mrs Patmore, I'll put the kettle on. It seems for once you won't be the one preparing dinner tonight. How is that?'

'I'm sorry for all the trouble Mr Mason, and really, I'm quite all right. It's less painful already with the bandage on, I'm sure I'll be able to go home. You shouldn't…'

But he shook his head.

'Oh, but I should Mrs Patmore. No trouble at all. And young Gerald may work as a farmhand these days, but he did an excellent job at the hospitals during the war. In fact, Dr Clarkson would like to have him as an assistant. So I think it's wise to do as he tells you.'

'Dr Clarkson wants him to be a nurse?' Beryl giggled, in spite of her situation.

Mr Mason laughed. 'Yes, in apron and veil….but he thinks there must be some other way. In the meantime, I am happy he works with me… There you are Mrs Patmore, a cup of tea.'

The door opened and Gerald came back in.

'Here are your crutches Mrs Patmore. I'm sorry it took a bit longer but I had to find a pair the right size for you. Now I would like you to practise a bit with them. Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't notice the tea. No need to hurry.'

'Cuppa for you as well, Gerry?' Mr Mason inquired.

'Yes please, Mr Mason.'

While the three of them enjoyed their tea there was a knock at the door. Gerald answered it and came back with a note.

'For you Mrs Patmore, from Mr Carson,' he said and handed her the small envelope.

She opened it and removed her reading glasses from her pocket, read the note and then smiled and read it out loud.

' _Dear Mrs Patmore, a note to inform you that we are all very sorry about your mishap. While we miss you dearly, it would seem we will be able to manage for the next few days. Please take your time to recover fully and we will be happy to have you back in good health._

 _In behalf of Mrs Hughes and Daisy,_

 _Carson.'_

'That's Mrs Hughes talking through him,' she said.

They all laughed and Mr Mason went to prepare dinner while Gerald showed Mrs Patmore how to use the crutches.

o-o-o-o

'Daisy, I know you'd love to go check on Ms Patmore tomorrow, but I'm afraid there's no way we can do without you, with so many guests for dinner upstairs. I'm sorry, but it seems all we can do is send one of the hall boys over again to inquire,' Mrs Hughes told Daisy later that evening.

The young woman sighed.

'I know…I'm sorry I can't go visit her but I understand. I hope she gets well. And the dinner, I'll think we'll manage Mrs Hughes. I have talked it over with Ellie already and, well...' her eyes twinkled,' I am sort of excited to be able to do this without Mrs Patmore. To show her I made progress, isn't that silly Mrs Hughes?'

The housekeeper smiled and took Daisy's hands in hers. 'Not at all dear, not at all. You take pride in your job, that's very important. And I am sure you will do fine.'

'Thank you Mrs Hughes, that means a lot to me.'

'If I can be of any help, let me know,' the older woman offered but to her surprise Daisy only smiled.

'Thank you Mrs Hughes, but that won't be necessary,' she answered. 'I'll go to bed now, early days for me. Goodnight, Mrs Hughes.'

'Goodnight Daisy. Sleep well.'

o-o-o-o

'Well, what do you think of my shepherd's pie, Beryl?' Mr Mason asked his guest. He had prepared dinner while Mrs Patmore was entertained by Gerald and because the young man didn't have the time to stay for dinner, they had enjoyed their meal together. Somewhere between mashed potatoes and fresh strawberries with cream for afters, they had agreed to go to first names.

'I say, it's exactly like a shepherd's pie should be in my opinion,' Beryl said. 'With leftover meat of all kind, and fresh onions and potatoes. I loved it, Paul.'

'Great!' he said and carried the used plates to the kitchen. 'I'll do the dishes and you relax, my dear, until we have a cup of coffee. Wait, would you like something to read?' he disappeared into the living room and came back with a book. 'My wife's favourite,' he explained. 'I am sure you've read it already but my wife said it can be read over and over again.'

'She was right,' Beryl smiled and accepted the copy of _Jane Eyre_. She began to read and soon she was absorbed in the familiar story and jumped when Paul brought her a cup of coffee.

'You were miles away weren't you ?' he asked.

'Oh yes, in the nursery with young Jane and her cousins, hiding behind the curtain to read a book.'

'Did you use to do that?'

She laughed out loud. 'Good heavens no. There wasn't a single book present in our house. '

'How did you become a cook?'

'My father was a natural. He was a shoemaker and he was able to make us delicious soup with so much as two cabbage leaves, a spoonful of lard and an onion. And I watched him do it and I learned from him. He was a great teacher and I still use some of his ideas, even after all my education. My mother was useless in the kitchen, second only to Mrs Hughes and so she went out and worked as a seamstress while my dad prepared our meals.

He chuckled. 'Second only to Mrs Hughes?'

Beryl nodded. 'It's true Paul. As competent as she is in her own job, she's a kitchen's nightmare. I do hope Daisy does as I told her and keeps her out.'

'She'll manage, she's a clever girl our Daisy,' Mr Mason said.

'She is,' Mrs Patmore agreed. They shared a proud smile.

'I'm so glad I have her, Beryl. You have no idea. Lily and I had five sons and only our William survived childhood. And then he died because of a senseless war. I almost broke down then, but he gave me Daisy. He gave me a daughter to care for and so I stayed on my feet for her. I love her as my own, Beryl. She never told me about her family, I sensed it was an uneasy subject for her and I never asked. Do you know anything at all?'

Beryl hesitated. ´Bits and pieces, but it´s not my story to tell. All I know is that she hasn't had much of a childhood. Just ask her, Paul,´ she smiled. ´I think she won´t mind telling you.´

´I will,´ he answered. ´Now, if you don't mind it´s time for me to turn in. I expect tomorrow will be a busy day, Gerald has arranged for strawberry picking help or else they'll waste away in the field.´

´That´s alright, I´m tired myself. Always early days for me.´

Mr Mason went upstairs to fetch an armful of blankets and pillows and was able to make Mrs Patmore a comfortable bed on the sofa in his living room.

´There you are milady. I trust you sleep well. Let me check your ankle. Does it still hurt you much?'

'A bit, but I can manage. The bandage really helps. Sorry for all the trouble I've caused, Paul. '

'None of that, Beryl.' he answered while examining her foot. 'It wasn't trouble at all. In fact, it was nice to spend an evening in such excellent company. Thank you for that.'

'And thank you for taking such good care of me. I'm not used to being spoiled, and I am more relaxed now than I've been in months,' she smiled .

'That proves you needed some spoiling,' Mr Mason stated and to her surprise, he bent over and placed a soft kiss on her cheek.

'Goodnight, Beryl,' he said and then went upstairs to his bedroom, leaving Mrs Patmore with a head full of questions.

o-o-o-o

The next day saw Mr Carson have his early morning cup of tea with his young friend instead of Mrs Patmore.

'Good morning Daisy,' he'd greeted her cheerfully. 'I am happy to report there have been no police calls about Mason farm being torn down, so I guess things have been going alright. And how are you, first to be here without your other friend?'

'It's …strange,' she confided, making him smile.

'It is indeed. On the other hand; if our plan works out we might have to get used to this.'

Daisy nodded, a pensive look on her face. 'Yes, that's true…. But it would be different because I would know she is happy. Does that make sense?'

'It does and I know what you mean, Daisy. And I daresay Mrs Patmore is happy now, for having a friend that cares about her like you do. Well done, my dear lass,' he said and he patted her shoulder fondly.

'Lass?' Daisy chuckled. 'Have you been spending time with Mrs Hughes by any chance?' and she ducked when he threw the washcloth at her. 'Back to work, you cheeky woman!' he growled.

They laughed together and he left the kitchen when he heard the other staff arrive.

'It seems we shouldn't expect a huge chance, should Mrs Patmore retire someday,' Mr Carson told his fiancée later that morning. 'Daisy has been trained by her in more than just cooking,' and he filled her in about their banter earlier.

She chuckled. 'That's good. We can't have the cook being too impressed by the butler or the house would fall down.'

'Very well. Now, my bonnie lass,' they both smiled,' I'll go and find young Peter and ask him to ride to Mason farm once more. Don't you wish you could have been a fly on the wall over there?'

'I certainly don't, Mr Carson,' she said sternly, but her eyes sparkled. 'Spying on them, that's not something Mr Carson would do. Mrs Patmore has been rubbing off on you as well!'

'Mrs Patmore? Oh no. That's all your work, my dear Mrs Hughes.'

o-o-o-o

At Mason farm that morning, Mr Mason had decided to spoil Mrs Patmore some more. So he had entered the living room, where she had enjoyed a good night's sleep on the sofa, at seven, carrying a breakfast tray.

'Wake up, milady, I'm bringing you breakfast in bed! It's just tea, toast and some butter and jelly. And strawberries. Have you slept well?'

Mrs Patmore woke up with a start, not realising where she was at first.

'What?! Oh good heavens, you gave me a scare! What time is it… My lord, I should get up!'

'Oh no, you need to have a spot of breakfast first. Wait while I pour the tea. Milk, no sugar I believe…? There you are. How is your ankle? Let me check on it.' He removed the blanket from her foot and inspected it. 'The bandage is still in place and your toes are nice and toasty. Very good.'

He put the blanket back in pace and began to prepare them both a slice of toast.

Mrs Patmore smiled and two pretty pink roses formed on her cheeks.

'I am…so not used to this,' she said, 'and this is the best breakfast I've ever had. Thank you, Paul.'

'My pleasure Beryl. I like you, and I like to spoil you some more. You deserve it.'

'I like you too, Paul,' she admitted, blushing more heavily.

They smiled at each other, and he took her hand in his.

'You know Beryl, I sometimes think it would be great to have company here. Someone to help me prepare the jams and jellies and bake fruit pies, to sell, Daisy has been helping me with that and it was a huge success. And more than that it would be wonderful to have someone to share my life with, someone I could love and care about. Now, I know I care about you, Beryl. Very much, and not only because we share a daughter. Would you please think about what I am going to say?'

'Yes,' she whispered.

'Good. I know you have a splendid job at the Abbey, and that you have a reputation as one of the best cooks in the county. I am going to ask you to give all that up, and move in here as my wife. I am asking you to marry me, Beryl. Please do think about it, for the reasons I just mentioned, but I beg you not to think too long.'

Mrs Patmore just sat there, not able to lift an eyebrow. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Did he just say…did he just ask…?

'Beryl? Are you alright?' he asked carefully.

'Oh yes, I am…. I am. Yes. I just...did you just…?'

'I asked you to marry me,' he repeated. 'But do take your time, I know you have a brilliant career and..'

'Yes,' she said. 'I say yes, Paul. I would love to marry you and live here with you and make jellies and sell fruits and be substitute parents to Daisy. I say yes Paul, with all my heart.'

They beamed at each other and then fell into each other's arms, and shared a very tentative, first kiss.

'Have you ever been kissed before, Beryl?' he asked.

'Oh yes, many times. You now, at fairs and village dances, where the blokes drink too much and start grabbing girls. It wasn't pleasant, but your kisses are different, they're very sweet….'

Gerald called in, checked Mrs Patmore's ankle and announced he was going into the fields with ten of the poorest children from the slums, picking strawberries.

'We've got so many berries this year, I got them to help and promised they can take as much as they can carry home with them.

'That's fine Gerry, see you later!'

He next one disturbing their getting to know each other was Dr Clarkson. He raised an eyebrow when he noticed the sofa, which had not been brought back to its former state yet, but he put on his glasses and started to remove the bandage.

He took her foot between his hands and flexed it, it was uncomfortable but not as painful as the day before and she told him so.

'I say, that is very good. Gerald Bishop's work? He did a fine job Mrs Patmore, I'll have to bandage your ankle again to have it heal completely but no damage has been done.'

'May I..'

'You have to take rest for another two days, but by then you should be fine. Good, very good, I see you have crutches! Be sure to use them Mrs Patmore. Will you return to the Abbey today? Very well, I'll visit you the day after tomorrow then. Oh, thank you Mr Mason, most kind of you,' he remarked when a bag of fresh strawberries was presented to him. 'Goodbye!'

And he left.

'Do you always pay the doctor in kind, with fruits?' Mrs Patmore asked her, yes, her fiancé!

'Oh no, I usually pay him with real money,' Mr Mason grinned. ' It's just that we have mountains and mountains of strawberries this year. '

o-o-o-o

Six weeks later, Lord and Lady Grantham had do say goodbye to their cook, who, as they found out, had been an important part of their success as hosts of the nobility.

'What, your cook leaves? Do you have a replacement yet? Who is it?' dukes and princes inquired.

But leave she did, and she moved in at Mason farm and helped Mr Mason with his trade. Fresh fruits, jams and jellies and marmalades, freshly baked fruit tarts and pies were sold from the farm, as well as fresh butter and cream.

Mrs Mason the younger was in charge of the kitchen now, and she did a very good job.

'Mrs Mason,' the butler told her one day, 'The duke of Norfolk asks me to pass his compliments on to you and your staff. Well done, everyone.'

Later in his pantry, where he didn't call her Mrs Mason, Daisy chuckled about the compliments. 'Have you noticed how often the Duke of Norfolk dines here? Mrs Patmore said his cook doesn't know how to boil an egg. I'm happy he likes my food as well, though.'

'Good for you, Daisy. Now, how are things progressing with Gerald, if I may ask?'

She blushed immediately.

'Oh, he's fine. Dr Clarkson has hired him at the hospital to train him in applying bandages and cast. He is doing well and may have a job there some day, created for him; master of casts and bandages or something.'

She faced two pairs of raised eyebrows and sighed.

'And yes, I am very fond of him and I hope to marry him someday. He loves me too, for that matter. And what about you two, hmm? Are you finally going to propose, M Carson?'

Mrs Hughes chuckled and Mr Carson gestured her to be silent.

'I already have, Daisy and I am happy to say my love has accepted me. We will get married sometime next month, or the month after that but I will be a quiet wedding, no frills or parties.'

'I see. Why don't you want a party?'

'Because it's just me and Mrs Hughes, you see. Neither of us are as young as we used to be. Perhaps a lunch for the closest relatives, but a party...I don't know.'

'And what say you Mrs Hughes,' Daisy asked the bride to be.

The older woman gave her a bright smile. 'I take notice of my fiancé's wishes,' she answered.

'I see. Goodnight, Mr Carson, Mrs Hughes.'

'Goodnight Daisy. Sleep well.'

o-o-o-o

Five weeks later, a massive wedding party was held in Downton Abbey's rose gardens. It would seem many people didn't agree with the idea of a silent wedding for the Carsons. Among them were Mr and Mrs Mason, Mrs Mason and Mr Bishop, Dr Clarkson, Lord and Lady Merton ('Who?' You know, Mrs Crawley! We got close when we cared for Ethel, you know.'), Mr and Mrs Bates, Lady Mary Crawley and Lady Edith and their husbands, Lord and Lady Grantham, the dowager countess and last but not least, Tom Branson and his daughter Sybil. The six year old girl served as a bridesmaid for the housekeeper, whom she loved very much. She held the bouquet when the bride needed both hands and she made sure to hand out rose petals to everyone, so that they could throw them at the couple when they leaved church. A picture was taken and then Lord Grantham announced a party was being prepared at the Abbey, in the rose gardens that Carson loved so much.

Roses in full bloom, tables set with white linen and crystal glasses, beautiful wines from the Downton cellars, food from the Downton kitchens, prepared under supervision of both Mrs Masons.

It was the best party. Mrs Carson was asked to sit down with Lady Merton, who had her proud husband's arm around her and her grandson in her arms, spooning him his fruit and milk treat . 'Thank you so much Mrs Carson, for what you did for Ethel,' she smiled. 'And for me, by bringing Mr Grigg into my home. You know what I mean.'

'it was my pleasure, milady,' she answered.

'I know, but I wanted to thank you anyway. And I hope we'll see each other again.'

'I hope so too, milady,' Mrs Carson answered, but in her wildest dreams she couldn't imagine how she would meet Lady Merton again. She continued her way to the coffee table, when someone else greeted her.

'Mrs Hughes I will miss you so much!' Anna Bates threw herself at the bride. She cuddled the young woman. 'Now, now Anna. You know what to do, and I won't be miles away. And I'll miss you too, my darling girl.'

Mrs Carson left Anna to her husband and then encountered another guest.

'Mrs Carson, I'm not ashamed to say that I am both happy and sad at this occasion,' Lady Grantham told her. I am happy you're married to the man you love, but that also means I am losing my trusted housekeeper. I know Mrs Bates is more than up to the job, trained by you, but there's more. Not only are you the best housekeeper I've ever had, but you're also the kindest one. Tom and Edith have told me Mrs Hughes, and I am grateful for what you did for them. Thank you.'

'It was no trouble milady.'

'I know that, and that's what made it so special. But I almost forgot! This arrived this morning from America,' she smiled and handed the bride a telegram.

' _give mrs hughes my regards and best wishes. martha levinson,'_

it read.

'My mother always thought you were the only one in this household who knew what was going on and she was right,' Lady Grantham smiled. 'I just know it was you who robbed us of our famous cook. You played matchmaker, didn't you?'

Mrs Carson smiled back at her.

'Oh no milady. The matchmakers were a pair of very unlikely friends.'

'Who then?'

'Mr Carson and Daisy. And I didn't know about that bond, either,' she confessed. 'So Mrs Levinson wasn't right after all.'

'Thank heavens for that! I hate to have to tell her she was right every time! Wait, I'll go and get the culprits,' and off she went, leaving Mrs Carson in surprise, but she soon found her arms filled with little Miss Branson.

'Elsie, you look so beautiful! I never knew you were so pretty!' Sybbie exclaimed.

'Nor did I love,' she cuddled the girl in her arms.

'Elsie please can I still come over to visit you?'

'Of course you may, little lady!'

'Good, because I want to…'

Miss Sybil never got to tell Elsie what she wanted, because her grandmother interfered.

'Ladies and gentlemen, I would like to propose a toast. First of all of course to the bride and groom, and then to another bride and groom, Mr and Mrs Mason, who got together with some help from their friends. That's what friends are for! Carson, I believe this calls for some more bottles of champagne. What 's in the cellars?'

'I wouldn't know, milady,' Carson smiled.

'Oh of course Mr Carson, I am so sorry! Barrow, what's in the cellars?'

The new butler smiled and disappeared. Mrs Carson firmly held her husband's wrist.

'Don't you dare go after him!' she whispered.

He bit his teeth and then laughed.

'Thank you again, Elsie.'

'Just so you know.' And she gave him the warmest of smiles.

Mr Barrow returned form the cellars with some fine bottles and champagne bubbled.

'Here's to the cook, the maid, her friend and his bride!'

THE END

A/N well, there it is. Sorry for the extremely long wait! Hope you like it….love george


End file.
